West in Pieces
West in Pieces is the 11th episode of season 6 of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis In the old West, Mojo the Kid has robbed the first bank ever and forced the sheriff out of Townsville, so it's up to the Steamypuff Girls to save the day at a high-noon showdown. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *The Steamypuff Girls **Old Western Blossom **Old Western Bubbles **Old Western Buttercup *Old Western Professor Utonium *Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith *Old Western Miss Bellum *Mojo the Kid Minor Roles *Guv'nr *Big John *Montana Jed *Skuffy *Gang Verde **Old Western Ace **Old Western Snake **Old Western Big Billy **Old Western Lil' Arturo **Old Western Grubber *Burrito *Pesos Bill Trivia *This is the second episode not to feature the Powerpuff Girls, although their western ancestors are present. The first was Custody Battle. *This is the last 22 minute episode of the series. *Don Shank makes a cameo in this episode as a snotty bank teller. *The Mayor's ancestor is the town sheriff, dentist, window maker, and blacksmith, Ms. Bellum's ancestor is simply Ms. Bellum, Mojo the Kid is the ancestor of Mojo Jojo, the Steamypuff Girls are the ancestors of the Powerpuff Girls, and Professor Utonium's ancestor is simply Professor Utonium. *In 2005, Frederick Gardner won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Animation for this episode. *There is another animated Western, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, whose heroine, Tanya Mousekewitz, is also voiced by Cathy Cavadini, who of course voiced Blossom. Cultural References *Ace makes a reference to Broadway theatre in New York and William Shakespeare. *The concerned citizen breaks the fourth wall when he explains that there's nothing to shoot Mojo the Kid with because "you can't use guns on TV," which is a reference to the older Hanna-Barbera toons that included elements such as guns and smoking. Continuity *There are various references to "A Made Up Story" in this episode. **The moose on the poster that laughed nervously when he was made up by Mask Scara, appears again in this episode, this time laughing nervously when his clothes are ripped off by Mojo the kid's banana projectiles. **When the Professor presents his newly invented duct tape, the conversation is similar to the Professor presenting his cold cream in A Made Up Story; in both episodes the Professor first uses a scientific description, with the first letters of the words forming cold/duct, then people reply saying: "What does that mean?", to which the Professor replies with: "Oh, just another fancy word for cold cream/duct tape". *The hearts at the heart-shaped animated ending are darker in color. *This is the second episode to imply that there is more than one generation of Powerpuff Girls, the first being Seed No Evil. Errors *In the credits for the episode, "Guv'nr" and "Paw" are listed as two different characters, despite them both being names, addressing the governor of Townsville. "Guv'nr" is voiced by Phil Lamarr and "Paw" is voiced by Jeff Glenn Bennett, so it's unclear who really voiced him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Reccardi Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:2004 Episodes